Armor Hero
Armor Hero (铠甲勇士 Kǎijiǎ Yǒngshì) aka Armor Hero: Legend of Light and Shadow (铠甲勇士之光影传奇 Kǎijiǎ Yǒngshì: '' Zhīguāng Yǐngchuán Qí) is a Chinese tokusatsu drama series. It is the first entry of the Armor Hero Series.'' Plot Xing Nan, Bei Miao, Dong Shan, Xi Zhao, and Kun Zhong are the descendants of the Fire village, the Water village, the Wood village, the Gold village, and the Earth village respectively. Their bodies contain a mysterious gene. With the power of the Guang Ying Shi ("Light-Shadow Stone") crystals, they are endowed with magical Powered Armor, heirlooms from ancient times. Bearing such a mighty panoply, these five young men become the embodiment of righteousness: Yan Long Xia the Fire Dragon Hero, Hei Xi Xia the Black Rhinoceros Hero, Feng Ying Xia the Sky Eagle Hero, Xue Ao Xia the Snow Mastiff Hero, and Di Hu Xia the Earth Tiger Hero. As armored heroes, they fight the evil plans and schemes of the Shadow Emperor and his minions. The villains' plan is to disrupt the happiness of the community by using pollutants to make pollution monsters that harm the environment and the community's peace. Through their hard work of beating monsters up with a single finisher, the Armor Heroes achieve victory by sealing the fifty-two monsters in fifty-two magical stones and five large magical charms. Characters The Armor Heroes Names are from the subtitled/dubbed version of the series. Allies *ERP Guardians **Dr. Jialu - A smart scientist. **Meizhen/Liz - Dr.Jialu's younger sister, a young female scientist, and one of the "non-Armor" characters. She holds a close relationship with Dong Shan/Sam. Villains * Shadow King * Five Shadow Servants **Fire Servant - **Wood Servant - **Water Servant - **Metal Servant - **Earth Servant - Supporting Characters *Aunt Bei/Mrs. Bell - Eric's aunt. She owns a restaurant in which she cooks famous dumplings at. *Min Ci/Teresa - Implied to be Eric's girlfriend, Teresa is Mrs. Bell's protégé/assistant in her restaurant. *Jimmy Xiao - A former magazine reporter who, after learning of the Armor Heroes identities, decided to study abroad. During that time, he changed courses and decided to go into fashion. Episode Song We Are The Armor Hero Opening ARMOR HERO OST Ending Cast * Wujian Fei As Xinan/Erick * Bai Xu Xu as Bei sen/ Mike * Guo Shuai as Dong Sha/Sam * Zhang Chao as Xi Zhao/Ivan * Qin Yan Shi as Kun Zhong/Tommy * Shen Renje as Zhang Jian/George * Liu Zixuan as Xiang Yang/Paul * Yang Ya as Mei Zhen/Liz * Lu Jie Yun (卢洁云) as Min Ci/Teresa * Cao Lu (曹露) as Aunt Bei/Mrs. Bell * Li Guangxu as Jimmy Xiao * Wang Jun as Ying Ba/Shadow Overlord * Zhong Kai as Bei Kai/Bill * Mao Fang Yuan as Fang Zhong/Charles * Chen Ze Yu as Ze Xi/Jack * Wu Di Wen as Wen Dong/Denny * Zhang Dian Fei as Dian Nan/Tom Armor Hero: Emperor (Feature Film) Gallery ArmorHeroDragon-Man.jpg|Armor Hero Dragon-Man ArmorHeroEngle-Man.jpg|Armor Hero Eagle-Man ArmorHeroRhino-Man.jpg|Armor Hero Rhino-Man ArmorHeroMasstiff-Man.jpg|Armor Hero Mastiff-Man ArmorHeroTiger-Man.jpg|Armor Hero Tiger-Man ArmorHeroEmperor.jpg|Armor Hero Emperor/Emperor Hero Xin nan.jpg|Xin Nan/Eric Dong shan.jpg|Dong Shan/Sam Bei miao.jpg|Bei Miao/Mike Xi zhao.jpg|Xi Zhao/Ivan Kun zhong.jpg|Kun Zhong/Tommy Li Ziyang.jpg|Li Ziyang/Jake Notes * While it has been claimed that Armor Hero is a direct answer to Japan's Kamen Rider, the series contains elements more closer to the Metal Heroes franchise. ** The concept of Armors being a plot device is also reminiscent of anime such as Saint Seiya and Ronin Warriors. *In China, most of the time the official English name is Armor Hero: Legend of Heroes (铠甲勇士之英雄传奇 Kǎi Jiǎ Yǒng Shì Zhī Yīng Xióng Chuán Qí) External Links *Watch Armor Hero on the Official Youtube Page! *http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Armor_Hero *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/ArmorHero Category:China-Toku series Category:Armor Hero franchise